fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The ForceField Enemy
'''The ForceField Enemy '''is the first episode from the show Timmy Who Plot ''"Hey, that cannot be possib--aahhh!" ''- Rose The Master (Mr. Crocker) has made Zappticons to destroy the city, now it's up to Doctor Who (Timmy) to save all of them! Synopsis The episode starts off with the Doctor walking out of the TARDIS and taking a walk with his helpers (Cosmo, Wanda and Tootie) when a zap suddenly strikes the road. The Doctor says to back up. Another zap comes. Then the Doctor tries to find where the zap came from, it was coming from a place called "The Master Corporates". Then The Master goes on the screen on top of the building and says "Doctor, you'll never win!" Then the Doctor and the crew goes inside The Master Corporates and ask what's going on. The Master laughs. Then he says "You know what's happening....plan to destroy you and the city!" The Doctor smirks and then walks away. The others follow him. Then The Master does an evil laugh again. Then there shows a montage of The Master making the Zappticons. The next day, after the Doctor's rest, he goes outside and sees the whole city in destruction. Girls screaming, boys crying, babies wailing, you name it! Then he sees the ones bringing the destruction, the Zappticons. Then he looks closely at the Zappticon and finds three microscopic words. "The Master Corporates". Then the Doctor runs to The Master Corporates and asks The Master what's happening. The Master says that his "it'll never work" plan has worked and that no one can stop him. The the Doctor replies "except me!" So he runs at a Zappticon and right when he's about to touch it, he bounces away. "Wow, these have some sort of forcefield" he says confused. Then The Master appears on screen and says it always makes a forcefield when it knows when something's going to hit them. Rose (Wanda) tries to kick it in the face but the forcefield bounces her away. All the others try, but they keep bouncing away too. Then the Doctor remembers what The Master said: it always makes a forcefield when it knows somethings going to hit them. "That's it!" he said. "If it ''doesn't ''know I'm going to hit it, it won't put on it's forcefield! Then the Doctor gets a wrench, and without the Zappticon noticing, the Doctor got the energy ball out of the Zappticon! Now the Zappticon has no power. Then he does that with three more Zappticons and puts it all in one Zappticon. "Get The Master!" the Doctor shouted. With The Master on the first floor unaware of what's happening, the Zappticon got into the building and chased The Master upstairs and off the roof. Then the Meta-Crisis Second Doctor (Cosmo) tells the crew (without the Doctor) that energy comes from the sun, no sun, no energy or power. Martha (Tootie) wonders where you can put them where there is no sun, the forest. Luckily the forest was right across the street, the Zappticons chased after the crew into the forest, and one minute later, the Zappticons were all out of power. "You did it!" the doctor says smiling and running towards them. Then the doctor and the crew have a rest in the TARDIS, and suddenly, the Titanic runs into the TARDIS. Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Episodes